The Not So Stupid Oaf and the Not So Smart Brain
by Tenma-kun
Summary: She likes him. He likes her. They were meant for eachother. But can an oaf and a brain really survive in a relationship? Rated K. Oneshot.


_**A/N:**_ First posted Fan Fiction!!! This story is based around Hermione. I may toy with the idea of Ron POV later but the first two chapters are most likely going to be Hermione. All italics are her thoughts. This is really my first romance so honestly this isn't going to be the greatest, mushy thing ever. Suggestions are much needed. Numbers mean I will go into detail about that section after the story. THANK YOU for reading. Enjoy!!

_God… there he is again. Walking down the corridor in all his splendor… his long, red hair, his adorable freckles, and those stunning green eyes (don't know what color eyes he has). Everything about him is so perfect… the way he smiles… the way he talks… even his quirky stupidity. Oh how I do long for him… Pull yourself together Hermione! He's coming over here now! What should I do? … Look normal… grab a book! Start reading!_

"Hermione? Why are you sitting in the middle of the corridor reading your Herbology textbook?" Ron asked curiously.

_BLOODY! How am I going to get myself out of this one?_

"Er, I'm… er… studying for the test we have in Herbology this afternoon… the library was too far away so I just decided to study here!" said Hermione frantically. _Smooth, Hermione… real smooth._

"All… right then… can I join you?" asked Ron.

"Sure… why not?" Hermione said as casually as she could.

Hermione… there's something I've got to tell you…" Ron said worriedly.

_OH, GOD!! Could this be it? Could this be when Ron finally announces his love for me? I've been waiting for this moment for so long! I can't believe it's finally happening! Okay Hermione… keep cool… you don't want to look like an idiot now do you?_

"Go on." Hermione said curtly.

"It's just that-"

"OI! RON, HERMIONE! GET OVER HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" yelled Harry.

_DAMN IT!! Does he always have to interrupt every time Ron gets up the courage to talk to me like this? God… Harry is so tactless._

"Coming!" yelled Hermione, who then turned to Ron and said, "We better go, Flitwick won't be happy if we're late again."

"Right…" said Ron, somewhat dejectedly.

The three rushed off to Charms where they spent the lesson learning a spell to make chairs appear out of nowhere.

_Hasn't this place ever heard of AP courses? Honestly, I've been able to do this for ages. The only reason I don't go to Dumbledore is because I might be taken out of the same year as Harry and Ron. And that would, quite frankly, suck._

"Ron, could you show the class how you've been progressing?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Uh… sure." said Ron. And he waved his wand through the air in a smooth motion (1). What the class didn't know is that Hermione also secretly swished her wand under the table because she knew Ron couldn't complete the spell. Then, a beautiful wooden chair with purple velvet cushions appeared from nowhere.

"Excellent!" said Flitwick excitedly. "That is equal with Hermione's standards! Twenty points of Gryffindor!! Simply wonderful! No homework tonight class! Dismissed!"

Later in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their favorite chairs around the fire doing their Defense Against The Dark Arts homework on how to subdue a rampaging hippogriff. Ron was chatting away about how amazed he was when he made that chair appear from nowhere.

"Yeah, you did great Ron!" said Hermione admiringly. _Sure, why not let him have his moment? He doesn't need to know I did it for him._

"Bloody brilliant more like it mate!" said Harry. "Hey Hermione, what's the answer to number four?"

"Oh a hippogriff's weak-points are it's knees, neck, and eyes. You should know that Harry! You've ridden Buckbeak several times!" said Hermione.

"Well how did you word it then?" and Harry leaned over to Hermione's paper and said in undertones, "I'm not thick. I know you made that chair in Charms today." Hermione blushed deeply.

"I just didn't want him to look like an idiot in front of the class, that's all." said Hermione. Harry looked at her curiously and then went back to his work.

_DAMN! Does he know that I have feelings for him? Am I that obvious? I know I'm supposed to be the smartest person in school but I've never been that good at relationships so this could be my weak-point, the part of me that everyone can see… Shit!_

"I'm going to bed." said Hermione suddenly then rushed up the staircase to the girls dormitory.

XXXXX

Hermione woke up the next morning at about six. She got up and went to the private bathroom she has in the dormitory (2). She went up to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. _I look like Hell._ She spent the next twenty minutes doing the whole hair and make-upthing (3).

She went downstairs with all her books for the day after she thought she looked presentable. She saw Harry and Ron already sitting on chairs near the portrait of the founders of the school.

"Good morning, boys" said Hermione brightly.

"Hi, Hermione. What do we have first? I'm feeling a bit off today." asked Harry.

"Potions…" said Ron darkly. "Just the thing to wake up to in the morning." _Bloody, he's funny._

"It still doesn't start for another couple hours or so. Why are you both up so early this morning?" asked Hermione curiously. She was so used to having to rush up to their room and waking them up at the last minute. _Darn, now I don't get to see Ron sleeping in his boxers (4)._

"Dunnojust woke up I guess." said Harry.

"Yeah, you just woke up." said Ron. "Why did you have to get me up? I was having this wonderful dream where me and Her-" He stopped in midsentence realizing Hermione was standing right in front of him.

_Does he dream about me? Can it be true? Does he love me with the same passion I have for him? Oh, I do hope he gets the courage to ask me out soon!_

"C'mon, we better go down to breakfast now." said Harry

XXXXX

**In Potions**

As class began, Professor Snape announced, "Today we will be learning about the Mirardi Potion this potion makes the drinker…" But Hermione heard none of this. She was too busy staring at Ron, who was sitting two chairs ahead of her. _He is so handsome. I love the way he plays with his hair in class. It is so cute. Oh, I don't care if he never pays attention in class. He is still so dreamy_

"It seems that Miss Granger has more important things to think about now. Would you like to share with the class what you've been thinking?" asked Snape menacingly.

"No sir." mumbled Hermione. _He is so rude._

"Well then, would you like to enlighten the class what you think I've been discussing for the last few minutes?" said Snape.

"I… er…" then she saw Ron from behind Snape's back mouthing 'Mirardi Potion!'. "The Mirardi Potion sir."

"Regretfully correct. Ten points from Gryffindor." said Snape.

"But why?" asked Hermione.

"Because you weren't paying attention and your hair looks exceptionally bushy today." said Snape meanly. _Well that was stupid and uncalled for…_

XXXXX

**At lunch**

"Urgh… classes have been horrible this morning. A ten-inch essay on the Miriardi Potion? How in the bloody Hell are we supposed to do that? All it does is make you stupid!" said Harry.

"Yeah, well, that's simple compared to Ancient Runes. We have to do a 13-inch essay on Mayan hieroglyphs! No one has even discovered what those really mean! It's going to be really difficult." retorted Hermione.

"Well it's nothing you can't handle Hermione! You can do anything." said Ron admiringly. Hermione blushed deeply. "I'm not going to eat lunch today I'm not really hungry."

_Is he trying to get us to go off alone? Is he finally going to tell me how he really feels? Well I've got to say something. _"I'm not hungry either. Ron, do you want to take a stroll around the lake? Until class starts I mean…"

"Sure."

They walked down to the lake in silence. They had never really had time alone, just the two of them. _This is going horribly. We can't even talk to each other! I have to say something. _"Er, nice weather we're having lately." _WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?! 'Nice weather we're having!' just make yourself look like a total idiot. God I need help…_

"Yeah, it's been really sunny lately. So, uh, Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to tell you recently. The only problem is it's really hard to say, and I didn't want Harry to hear." pronounced Ron nervously.

_Please let it be that he likes me! Please let it be that he likes me! _"Yes?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Well, it's just that… I really like you Hermione (_YES!!) _… I mean really like you, and I was just wondering if… er… you would like to go out with me sometime… like on a, you know, date?" Ron sputtered.

"Of course I will!" said Hermione excitedly and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and pulled him toward her. Ron looked down at her and stared deeply into her eyes, as if asking 'should we kiss?' and Hermione's eyes looking straight back at his saying 'yes'. Ron put his arms around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way toward him. He leaned over and their lips touched in a deep, romantic kiss. It seemed to last forever and neither one of them cared, they didn't want this to end.

Then Ron pulled away and sincerely said, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron." And she pulled him back toward her and they kissed again.

_-----------------------_

– _They have to do Nonverbal spells._

– _The girls have their own bathrooms in my mind to they can do their make-up and hair in peace._

– _I have no idea how long it takes girls to do their make-up. I just know that Hermione isn't the kind to bother with outer beauty._

– _I don't think Ron is the type who would take the time to change into pajamas or anything… hell, I don't know any guy who does._

**A/N: This was written AGES ago. I don't really remember where I was headed with this, but I have some ideas. I'll continue it if I get posts but if not the, who cares? Literally.**


End file.
